Bete Loga
Vanarugando) Fenris ( Fenrisu) (former) |Race = Werewolf |Gender = Male |Age = 22 |Hair Color = Light Grey |Eye Color = Amber |Height = 183 cm (6'0") |Affiliation = Loki Familia |Previous Affiliation = Vidar Familia |Occupation = Adventurer |Previous Occupation = Vidar Familia Captain |Level = 6 |Achieved Floor = 59 |Adventurer Status = Level 6 = |-| Level 5 = |Status = Alive |Relatives = Luna (younger sister) |Skill = Úlfheðinn Fenris Wolf Solmani |Magic = Hati |Weapon = Flosvirt Dual Rolan |Light Novel = DanMachi Volume 1 Sword Oratoria Volume 1 |Manga = DanMachi Chapter 1 Sword Oratoria Chapter 1 |Anime = DanMachi Episode 1 Sword Oratoria Episode 1 |Japanese Voice = Okamoto Nobuhiko |English Voice = Ty Mahany}} Bete Loga (ベート・ローガ) is a first class adventurer and a member of the Loki Familia. He was the former captain of the Vidar Familia until they left the city. Appearance Bete has gray colored hair, along with amber eyes, as well as a sleek tail. He has a blue tattoo on the left side of his face and a muscular physique. His features are described to be handsome, and he appears cool to others. Personality Bete has a rough personality and a slight superiority complex. He completely hates the weak, especially those that don't do anything about their weakness, and is not afraid to express his opinions about it. He can be an idiot who can't read the atmosphere. Furthermore, he is a bad drunk and has a tendency to spout things when intoxicated. He has, in several instances, displayed feats of heroism and still worries for the wellbeing of his weaker subordinates. He is also described as a tsundere, hiding a more forebearing exterior. He admires and has a crush on Ais. History Bete was born to the leader of a clan of Werewolves and had a sister named Luna along with a childhood friend named Rene, who he later got in a relationship with. However, his whole clan was killed by a monster when he was 12, and he traveled to Orario where he eventually became the captain of the Vidar Familia. When he was 16, he temporarily left the city as a Level 3 to kill the monster that killed his clan, succeeding in doing so after a day of fighting. Unfortunately, he discovered upon his return that his Familia had failed their recent dungeon expedition, resulting in the deaths of the vice-captain, who he used to be in a relationship with, along with several others while others that survived gained wounds fatal for an adventurer. The Vidar Familia subsequently left the city, though he stayed behind, and later joined the Loki Familia after an incident with Finn and Gareth at a pub. Abilities Beastification (獣化): Beastification enables Bete to unleash his wild instinct and power, or in other words grow stronger by becoming violent. The trigger for a Werewolf to beastify is being under moonlight and all Werewolves are known to have the associated skill. Magic Hati (ハティ): Hati is a fire enchant magic that absorbs magic power and damage. Skills Úlfheðinn ( ): Úlfheðinn can only be activated if Bete is under the moonlight. Bete becomes beast like, with the skill raising all his abilities by a large amount, and all abnormalities are negated. Fenris Wolf ( ): Fenris Wolf improves Bete's running speed. Solmani ( ): Solmani improves Bete's strength and speed at acceleration. Development Abilities Hunter (狩人): Hunter improves Bete's abilities against monsters he's fought before and gained excelia from. Abnormal Resistance (耐異常): Abnormal Resistance negates the effect of abnormalities such as poison. Fist Strike (拳打) Magic Resistance (魔防) Trivia *Bete's aliases, Vanargand and Fenris, are the alternate names of the wolf Fenrir from Norse mythology. *Bete's magic, Hati, is the name of the wolf who chases the moon across the sky in Norse mythology. *Bete's name is very similar to the French word bête, which means beast. *Bete's Skill Úlfheðinn takes its name the Old Norse language. Navigation Category:Adventurers Category:Level 6 Category:Captains